Lost In The Wind
by Miako
Summary: Okk, I know, you've seen this before. I took it down cuz I thought I had no ideas for the second chapter. Well, I figured that I do. Just now. It's a V&H fic. You can't expect less from me. R&R!


****************************************  
Lost In The Wind   
  
An Escaflowne Continuation  
  
****************************************  
  
As the king of Fanelia walked out onto his bedroom balcony he sighed, truly troubled and distraught he sat on the railing and looked at the Phantom moon. It cast a light white glow over the kingdom he finally rebuilt to it's old state. He worked hard the past 4 years to rebuild his homeland. Making treaties, establishing new borders, making alliances. Sometimes he wished for a problem to occur just to have something exciting happen to him. The first year had been so exciting, the people all working together to rebuild their homes and communities. He was in the open and had gone out into the kingdom to help the rebuilding. He always had something to keep him cheerful. One thought that made him happy every time he thought it.  
"Hitomi"   
Van didn't even realize he said his angels name aloud. His head was brewing with memories of the Great Gaean War and their adventures together. He had the opportunity to tell her that he felt something for her but. He never did. He had tried when she left him in the graveyard but all he could do was hug her and hint to her what he had been trying to tell her for god knows how long.   
'I'm so stupid. I can't even tell her a single word without stuttering.'  
"What's wrong with me?" In his frustration Van pounded his fists into the railing.  
  
"Lord Van. Nothings wrong with you."  
  
'That title. Merle only calls me by that title.' In a second the cat woman is next to Van clutching his arm.   
  
" Nothings wrong with you. You just long for Hitomi. She loves you and you to her. How do you think you were able to go to her on the Phantom moon? Your feelings reached her and I think she got the message."   
  
"Merle." She was always good at just being herself and helping him when he needed someone to talk to. He loved her like a sister and always will. She understood him out of everyone else except.  
"Hitomi" He said her name out to the sky wishing that she herd him. "Come back to me. Please."  
  
As Van was wishing Merle watched his facial expression. His eyes were pained and lonely. 'Dammit. Either Van gets over her or Hitomi comes back. I think that the first will never happen. Ugh. I'd hate to say it, but that girl had better come back. Lord Van is acting strangely without her recently. He needs her not me.' She sighs and let's go of Van's arm. "Do what she said before Lord Van. Believe in your wish." As Merle ran off she was thinking 'Where do I come in? Where's my beloved that I long for? Lord Van is.. taken. I have no one to look for and grow old with. I feel so lonely.' A single tear slides down Merles face as she continues to run in the streets.  
~On Earth~  
  
As Hitomi lies on her bed thinking she hears a voice. "Hitomi"   
"Van!" Hitomi jumps off her bed. 'Wait. I've had this dream a thousand times. You can't go back. You gave your pendent to Van. There are no energists here. Nothing but loneliness and grief here. Away from "Van!" She sees him right in front of her house staring at her window. She bearly hears him whisper, "Come back to me, Please." Hitomi opens the window and jumps out running to Van. When she touches him her hand goes through nothing.   
"He vanished...... No... Van.... DONT LEAVE ME!" Hitomi tries to fight back the tears gathering up in her eyes but she lost her control. She breaks down sobbing in the street. The darkness of the night envelopes her and the only source of light is the moon shining down on her. She struggles to get up as the sobs rack her body. She fights the tears back and thinks what she did to deserve such a cruel joke?   
"Why must you always make me suffer? GOD DAMMIT WHY? I wish that I would be near him. and just actually touch him. But even in my dreams why must I always suffer! I've believed in my wish and nothing has happened?! Please... Wh. Why...?" The rawness of her feelings and the truth in her words were all that the someone she was talking to heard. A column of light surrounded Hitomi and brought her into the sky.   
  
Author's notes: Well how'd you like it? I just smacked in a few bad words because I guess it would express the feeling of anger and frustration better. Please r/r and tell me if I should continue or stop because I suck. I think that this should be burned. I mean, REALLY! This sux, WAY too many details, and that whole "Come back to me, please" is sooooo not original. Tell me what to write in the second chapter in a review. I NEED inspiration! Please R&R!  
(And arigato for hearing me bash my self) ; p  
  
  
Ja ne!  
Miako 


End file.
